


Pleśń serca

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alcohol, Bromance, Drunk Crowley, Drunk Dean, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gen, Pijany Crowley, Pijany Dean, Sam Winchester Being a Good Brother, Sam Winchester jest dobrym bratem, Wyznania po pijaku, cierpliwy Sam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Kiedy wyznać uczucie najlepszemu kumplowi, jak nie po pijaku?Tekst na temat 45 (pieśń serca) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Pleśń serca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts).



Najczęściej, Dean i Crowley upijali w „Hadesie”, czyli pubie należącym do jakiegoś podrzędnego demona. Miejsce było może obskurne, ale wszystko mieli za darmo, a alkohol powalał nawet Króla Piekieł. Czyli, jak na gust Winchestera, mieli wszystko, czego potrzebowali.

Tym razem też siedzieli w tym przybytku, na swoim stałym miejscu przy barze i pili już którąś kolejkę z rzędu, kiedy Dean wypalił:

— Przyznaj, że za mną tęskniłeś, Crowley.

— Taaa — prychnął Crowley. — Jesteś pieśnią mojego serca.

— Pleśnią sera? Czego tyś się znowu naćpał?

— Pieśnią serca.

— Jakiego kurwa sera?!

— Załamujesz mnie Winchester — westchnął. — Serca.

— No ale jakiego sera.

— Serca, kurwa, serca!

— Ale… że jak…? Twoje serce pleśnieje przeze mnie? Że co.

— Pieśnią serca.

— No.

— Pieśnią.

— No, pleśnią. Ale że.

— Pieśnią, Winchester! Pieśnią!!!

— Aaa! — Dean wydał z siebie dźwięk olśnienia, ale tak naprawdę prawdziwy sens słów dotarł do niego dopiero po chwili. — Ooo, stary! — Niewiele myśląc objął Crowleya prawą ręką i przyciągnął, by dać mu wielkiego, mokrego i głośnego cmoka w policzek. — Ja ciebie też!

Na tę scenę jeden z barmanów posłał drugiemu znaczące spojrzenie, a tamten skinął mu głową. Po niespełna pół godzinie, do baru wszedł Sam z Castielem.

— Sammy! — Ucieszył się na widok brata Dean. — Po mnie przyszedłeś? Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?

— Zawsze tu pijecie — odpowiedział Sam, poprawiając Deanowi koszulę. — Poza tym, masz to — mówiąc to, pokazał bratu przedramię, na którym wcześniej napisał: _Jestem Dean. Jeśli się bardzo upiłem, zwróć mnie Samowi._ I podał ich aktualny numer telefonu.

— Bez Crowleya nie idę! — zakrzyknął Dean i rzucił się wspomnianemu Królowi Piekła na szyję, obejmując mocno.

— Dobrze! Weźmiemy Crowleya, ale musisz go puścić — zgodził się Sam, mając już doświadczenie w zbieraniu pół-żywego brata z różnych barów. — Bierz króluńcia.

— Ale…

— Cas!

— No dobrze…

— Crowley mnie kocha! — zapewniał brata Dean, wieszając się na nim z radością godną pięciolatka.

— Tak, tak…

— A ja jego!

— Też się cieszę.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
